Treetop Trouble
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Winter's on its way, and with that comes the yearly foraging. However, this time, Alvin's paired Simon with Theodore due to his vision issues. How's Theodore going to make his brother feel better about it? Set before the first cgi movie.


"Aaaalright, listen up! Winter's on its way and we gotta have the tree STUFFED with food. We're going for efficiency here, and that means no people food this time! I'm looking at you, Theodore."

Alvin was pacing back and forth on a tree branch, turning every now and then to face his brothers. "Yes we're almost to the goal, but that doesn't mean slack off now does it? Get what you can, try not to drool too much, and don't let ANY of those loser sparrows interfere!" Alvin paused in place, looking to Simon and Theodore again. "Oh… and one more thing. Theo, you're taking Simon with you."

"What?!" Simon shouted, stomping his foot on the tree branch's edge, stumbling a little before balancing himself. "No offense to Theodore, but I do NOT need to be babysat!" He argued, glaring at Alvin's side.

"Uhh, yeah, you do. Face it Si, your eyes work about as much as a campfire. In the middle of a lake. In a rain storm. Not to mention the sun isn't even completely out yet." Alvin says. "Besides, you tagged along with me last time, so it's Theo's turn."

Simon let out a growl, crossing his arms. "My other senses work much better, thank you! I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!" He protested. Alvin cleared his throat then. "Oh yeah? Last time you were with me, I sat on the acorn pile while I let you go on your own. Not only did you end up wandering around the place, but when you were following me you thought my butt was an acorn!"

"W-Well, maybe, but I-"

"Three times. Either your nose doesn't work too well, or you _really_ like sniffing me there."

Simon curled his paws into fists, letting out a little growl before slumping in defeat. "Fine… I'll let Theodore lead the way."

"Good. I'm trying to look out for you. And my butt. So let's not waste any time and get going!" Alvin says, leaping onto the tree trunk and running down to the ground.

…

"You uh… you alright Simon?" Theodore asked softly. He was down on all fours, sniffing around for fallen acorns. He peeked back behind him to glance at his older brother. "You've been quiet ever since we left the tree."

It was a pretty nice autumn day… most of the leaves had fallen by now, giving the forest floor a nice mix of red, yellow, and brown. Up above, though, the trees still held on to some leaves that hadn't fully turned yet. Theodore smiled slightly at the sight, but now seeing Simon's face made him frown a little.

Simon's response was just a grunt. He was on his paws as well, dragging a large leaf at his side, almost halfway covered with different nuts and berries. He took in a deep breath... "Theodore I just… I don't need to be led around all the time, you know? I know I can't see well. I don't need it rubbed in this much! I'm trying with everything else, and I think I do fine! I can smell you, the ground, the leaves, all of it!"

"Uh Simon…? You're getting k-kinda clo-"

"No, Theo. I'm sick of it, okay? Who's he to talk down to me just because my vision's not perfect? I do just as much work for us if not more, so that ought to be acknowledged at least!"

"Simon! Slow down!"

"I don't need to slow down! What I need is- Hmmff!" Simon broke out of his rant as he found himself face first with Theodore's rear. It took him a few moments to process the situation, but when he did his eyes widened and he scrambled back, losing his grip on the leaf. "I… Theo I-I didn't mean to… I didn't see in time…!"

Theodore squirmed uncomfortably. He had felt Simon's breath getting closer and closer to his butt when he was ranting. And when Simon got a few sniffs in, Theo just had to stop in place. "You said your sense of smell was still good… how come you got so close then?"

"Theodore I _swear_, I-I didn't mean to do that! I was just mad and not paying attention to where I was…" Simon stopped himself, lowering his head some. Theodore didn't look convinced at all. "Please... don't tell Alvin about this. I'll never hear the end of it if he found out."

"I understand, Simon." Theodore stood up straight, dusting himself off and smoothing down the fur where Simon's nose had been. "Soooo, uh, I think this tree is good enough. How about… you hop up first, and I'll follow after? You can reach further than I can anyway, right?" He asked, gesturing to a tree on their left.

Simon kicked at a little pebble. The tree looked a little bare here and there, and it was leaner than the rest. But, nonetheless, he crouched down, eyes squinted as he took aim, then leapt onto the tree and dug his claws into the bark, crawling up towards the top.

_'Way to go, Simon. Couldn't just keep it normal, could you? You just HAD to sniff him up, didn't you? He doesn't even know what you're doing! That's your little brother and you're NOT going to think of him that way!' _Simon mentally scolded himself as he climbed up the tree._ 'It's bad enough they both baby you, don't give them a reason to think you're weird!'_

As he reached his destination, Simon took a couple sniffs around. The branch on his right had a stronger smell of acorns to it, so he bunched himself up to hop over.

Right as he was about to leap though, a shock ran up his spine, making him yelp out loud and cling to the tree trunk. Something cool had rammed right up under his tail. His eyes went wide as he heard the slow, drawn out sniff too, causing a blush to flare up on his cheeks. "Th… Theodore…?"

"You're cleaner than Alvin. Thank goodness." Theodore sighed in relief. "Makes this a whole lot easier."

"Wait wait, what are you doing?" Simon asks, glancing down and squinting. Theo was beneath him, right under his rump to be precise. Instead of answering, he just sniffed a few more times before scooting up the tree to Simon's side.

"I didn't like how Alvin was making fun of you… so I'm gonna make you feel better. He showed me how." Theodore explained simply, rubbing his cheek against Simon's. "Don't freak out, okay? I've done this before. Just let me help." He insisted, giving Simon a little kiss on the cheek. "Gonna need you to hold the tree tightly, though."

Simon went quiet, opting to not ask anything as Theodore scooted down the tree. His mind was racing. _'The only way Theo would know any of this would be if Alvin did something… yes, that's right. Alvin. Corrupting his own baby brother! I shouldn't have let him forage with Alvin. Who knows what he could have-'_ Simon gasped loudly, his eyes going wide as he felt his claws burrow as deep into the tree bark as they could. It wasn't a sniff this time. It was a lick. A slow, wet lick. Right on his tailhole. And Theodore didn't stop at one, neither. Simon huffed, closing his eyes as Theodore's tongue rasped at him again and again.

"Hnn… W-Why…?" Simon made himself ask, biting back a moan as another lick sent tingles through his body. "When did you learn any of this?"

Theo's licks paused. "Same day Alvin said you were sniffing him. After you went to sleep he woke me up and… well, things happened." He replied before he went back to work. Simon let out a low huff as he felt Theo's paws rest on his butt, the licks now firmer, pressing down on his rim. This time, Theodore was pushing his tongue inside, working against the tightness until Simon's hole relented, letting his tongue sink right in. Simon's claws scored the bark a little as he fought the urge to clench down on him.

As Theodore continued, Simon found himself lost in a haze of confusion and arousal. As much as he wanted to push away, something in the back of his mind kept him in place. The more Theodore's tongue explored him, the less weird it felt. It was almost soothing, even. Simon closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling, scooting down the tree a little so his rear would be closer to Theodore's face.

The younger munk took the hint, pulling away with a little smile. "Hop on the branch, Si." He instructed, not waiting for Simon as he climbed on up, settling himself down close to the trunk and patting the spot in front of him. Simon bit his lip as he followed suit, getting in front of Theodore before he laid on the branch, timidly raising up his tail as he peeked back. "You do know what this all means, right…?" He asked.

"It means I'm taking care of you. That's all." Theodore's answer came without hesitation, and he was right back to work, wiggling his hips while he ate out his older brother. This time, Simon chanced a moan, feeling the blush on his cheeks growing stronger as he did. Theodore didn't say anything though, only pushing his tongue inside again. Again and again it ran against his walls, and Simon moaned more often, gently scraping his claws along the branch. He jumped a little when he felt Theodore grab his butt once more, but forced himself to stay in place, even when he was being felt up.

While Simon enjoyed himself, Theodore couldn't help tending to himself. It took some effort to get by his round belly, but Theo managed to get a paw between his legs, fondling with his sheath the same way Alvin had before. First at the base, then up towards the top when he felt his tip peeking out. Simon was clenching on him a lot, almost making it tough for his tongue to keep going. But hearing how much Simon was enjoying himself kept Theo going, pushing against his walls whenever they squeezed down. When he couldn't get any further in, he opted for just coating the area he could reach with his drool.

It didn't take him too long to get fully erect neither, feeling the tip of his member poking at his lower belly some. Theodore kept going, his paw stroking faster while he gave his tongue a little wiggle, drawing it out before he burrowed it back inside of Simon, his free paw sneaking between Simon's legs.

Just as he thought, his big brother was rock hard as well. Theodore grabbed Simon's cock right at the base and gave it a few test rubs before he got to work. Simon got louder then, having his shaft worked at the same time he was being eaten out was almost too much for him to bear. The taller munk scratched down the branch, arching his back up then. "T-Theodore… Theo, wait, I'm- hnnnghh.." Simon grit his teeth, now holding the branch for dear life.

Whether he liked it or not, Theodore knew what he was doing. And even now, Simon couldn't muster the strength to push him away, even if he wanted to. He felt his loins begin to lock up on him, making his lower half tense against the branch as a familiar warmth washed over him.

Simon bucked his hips forward, humping Theodore's paw a few times before he came, his head tossing back some as he moaned and sprayed the branch with his sticky white. Theodore smiled at that, tugging his tongue out of Simon. He focused solely on milking his big brother all throughout his peak, making sure every drop came out. "Theeere you go Simon... Let it all out. Every drop you can~" He encouraged with a smile.

Meanwhile, Simon's head was in a spin. If things didn't seem hazy at first, they did now. All the times he touched himself suddenly didn't compare to the attention he just got. And from his baby brother, no less. Tingles ran along his spine as his body relaxed, leaving him to lay down against the branch. He didn't even mind being in his own puddle for once.

"Hehe, it was good, right Si?" Theodore asked, sitting back to admire his handiwork. Simon was laid out flat with his tail still sticking up. Theo's tongue swiped over his muzzle once and he went right back to jacking himself, panting a bit as he stared. He had started leaking a little on his paw a while ago, having a nice amount of pre in his palm now.

"Aah… Theodore I…" Simon panted for breath, closing his eyes as he clung to the branch so he wouldn't slip. "That was amazing… I feel better, actually. Let's get back to- Gah!"

Simon was interrupted by Theodore pouncing on top of him. The weight wasn't new, but he was still surprised. Especially when he felt something else prodding his anal star. "T-Theodore! We have to get back to foraging!" Simon insisted, eyes bolted open again.

"Not yet~. We're not done, Si. What if you find a girl in the future? You wouldn't wanna leave her hanging, right?" Theodore asked.

Simon raised an eyebrow at that. "What does that have to do with this situation?! And where would you get an idea like that?"

"I dunno, that's what Alvin said when I was trying to move." Theo answered, humming to himself as he worked his digit in and out of Simon's hole, adding his pre to his spit from earlier. "Gotta get you nice and loose."

"Theodore, I-I'd rather be on top…" Simon groaned, letting out a soft huff as he found himself wiggling his butt side to side. He yelped out loud as Theo prodded right into his walls, making him clench down around that intrusive digit.

"Weeeell… you just came, Si. You're going soft. And, uh… no offense, but you don't have the best aim… and my butt's pretty big. Lot of room to miss." Theo commented, running his digit over the spot again. "Next time for sure, though!" He insisted, adding another digit inside of Simon.

"...Pardon me, next time?" Simon yelped. Theodore's digits were in all the way now, scissoring back and forth to loosen him more. Whatever he ended up doing with Alvin… Simon was secretly glad about it. Even when the pudgy munk drew back in order to mount him properly, he had butterflies in his stomach. Theodore was squirming about a lot, but soon enough Simon felt his tip press down on his hole. "Hnn… Be gentle…" Simon moaned softly.

Theo nodded his head, his feet perched firmly atop Simon's butt as he took aim. In one quick thrust, he was almost completely inside of Simon. He didn't have a lot of length to work with, but Simon's loud moan must've meant he had enough. Theodore curled his toes a little, getting a firm hold on Simon's body as he started to hump away, going slow for his big brother to adjust. _'No wonder Alvin took his time… this feels amazing!'_ he thought as he let out his own moan.

Simon was clamping around him a lot, almost making pulling back impossible. Theodore held his brother nice and tight, fighting against Simon's tightness in order to pound into him faster, the thrusts causing Simon to rock back and forth some each time their hips met. "Mmf… You're doing a lot better than me, Si… I was already squirting at this point~" He pointed out, nuzzling into Simon's back. "Y-Yeah… I might not last too long either…" He warned, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"T-Theodooore…" Simon glanced around slowly, trying to focus on something, anything other than the spikes of pleasure that surged through his body. The leaves ahead muddled into a blurry mess, the smell of acorns and foliage was being overpowered by the musk of sex, he couldn't even hear the leaves as they rustled as much as he heard his and Theodore's moans. He thanked whatever lucky star he had that Alvin was nowhere to hear their indulgence. He would imagine the teasing, but Theo's tip jabbed right into his anal wall then, drawing out another whimpering moan as his claws scored through the wood.

It didn't help that he was fresh off an orgasm neither. Every time he felt Theodore smack against his butt, or he felt those little claws dig against his rear or thighs, it sent a fresh surge of bliss throughout Simon's form. He closed his eyes then, letting himself give in to the pleasure. Theo only wanted to help… right? Simon's mouth hung open, his moans frequent and nonstop as he raised his tail as high as he could. "T-Theodore… faster! Please!" He begged.

To that, Theodore nodded his head, pulling himself free from Simon's hole. He let out a tired huff, but gripped Simon's waist firmly. It took some effort, but Theodore managed to get Simon to roll over onto his back. He locked gazes with his big brother then, holding on to him as he rammed his way back inside.

Simon grit his teeth firmly as he took the pounding, his legs lightly squeezing around Theo's sides as he took it all with gusto, trying to clench himself down then. "Hnngh… C-Come on, Theo… you can do it…" He encouraged, glancing down. Theodore was close enough where he could make him out clearly. The little strain on his face, the way his tongue hung out little as he moaned, those soft green eyes seeming to gleam a little… Simon couldn't help throwing his arms around Theodore, hugging him firmly. "Cum in me, Theodore!"

"A-Ah! Okay, I'm tryiiing!" Theodore moaned out. He dug his claws into the branch and, with heavy breathing, soon found himself hilted inside of Simon's rear, letting out a little squeal of a moan as he hit his orgasm. Each throb of his little shaft was paired with a warm, sticky spurt of cum, and each shot stayed inside of Simon. Theodore held on to him tightly, a shiver going down his spine as he flopped on top of Simon then, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. "Gosh… So that's what Alvin felt…" He mumbled.

"Heh… You did good, Theo." Simon praised softly, a new blush settling beneath his fur as he gave Theo a few pats on the head. "How about we finish gathering before Alvin starts to get curious, huh?" He offered.

Hearing that put a smile on Theo's face, and he leaned up to bump his nose against Simon's. "In a little bit, silly. You might not be able to walk just right after that~" He said with a sly wink.

…

"Well well! I'm impressed, you guys! Took you long enough, but a good haul is good nonetheless!" Alvin said as he spotted his younger brothers approaching their tree. The leaf the had looked like it was piled high with acorns now, and Alvin put his paws to his hips. "See Si? I told you going with Theo was a good idea. Look at how much you guys got together!"

Simon opened his mouth, but Theodore spoke first. "Actually, Simon found these on his own. Pointed out the tree and everything! He even hopped up there first!" He said with a proud smile, glancing back at Simon. "Well, what're you guys waiting for?" He asked, getting a good mouthful of acorns before he started to race up the tree.

Alvin watched Theodore go first, then glanced at Simon again. "Well… what can I say? Guess I'm sorry for saying you needed help. Looks like you handled it just fine. You can head up, I'll be right behind you."

Hearing that made Simon's cheeks darken some, but he quickly got his own mouthful, rushing up the tree trunk.

What Alvin said next, though, almost made him freeze in place.

"Hey... You're looking a little loose back there, Simon. You might wanna be careful which nuts you mess with next time~"

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Been nearly six months since this when up on my Inkbunny. And I figured now was a great time to bring it home where everything else is. :D What do ya think? _**

**_KRS, Out!_**


End file.
